


Ben's Special Smoothie

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Cum Lover, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kevin tells Rook about Ben’s special smoothie, and he can’t help but want one.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 52





	Ben's Special Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ben’s Special Smoothie

Kevin tells Rook about Ben’s special smoothie, and he can’t help but want one.

-x-

Rook was waiting in his truck for Ben, and he was on edge. Kevin Levin had told him something very interesting. “Say Rook has Ben let you try his special smoothie?”

“No I was not aware Ben made smoothies, I know he enjoys them.” Kevin chuckled. He leaned up and whispered something into his ear. Rook blushed and looked to the raven haired teen in shock. “You mean you have….and he….he let you….and you…I….”

“Relax farm boy, if you don’t want it then you don’t have to ask for it, but I’ll tell ya I’ve been missing his smoothies since I left, once you get a taste it’s addicting.” He smirked at Rook. “But if you do ask him I doubt he’ll turn you down.”

So Rook was very much torn, between taking what Kevin said or leaving it be. When Ben got in his truck however he found himself leaning more towards wanting a taste. “Um…Ben, may I ask you something?”

“Sure partner what is it?”

“May I try your smoothie?” he says quickly.

“What?” he blinked in surprise.

“May I drink your smoothie please?” he still got a confused stare, he could almost feel the wheels turning in the other’s mind.

“Wait a minute, have you been talking to Kevin?” Rook blushed and quickly looked away, finding it hard to look Ben in the eye. “Oh man Kevin is so dead, do you understand what he said?”

“Yes…he explained it in detail, he said if I wanted to do it to ask, and if I did not to forget he said anything.”

“And you chose to ask?” the boy’s lips curved up to a smirk. “Alright, set the truck to privacy mode and come back here.” He undid his belt and went to the back of his truck. Rook pressed a button and the truck became incased in a special armor that covered the windows.

Rook joined Ben in the back and watched the boy undo his pants, he lowered them, along with his underwear just enough to free his semi hard 9 inch cock. “Oh wow!” the alien male eyed him with clear desire.

“If you want my smoothie get to it, partner.” He wagged his cock temptingly. Rook dropped to his knees and came face to face with Ben’s manhood, he caught the unique scent wafting from it, and it made his mouth water. He licked his penis, bringing him to full arousal.

He cupped Ben’s heavy sack, full of that supposed delicious batter. His ministrations seemed to please him and soon he was leaking pre. It was time for the moment of truth, he gave a testing lick along Ben’s slit, and the flavor danced across Rook’s tongue.

His eyes sparkled, and he wrapped his lips around the head and began greedily sucking. ‘Rook must really like my taste, oh fuck is he purring!’ indeed he was, and the vibrations felt good.

Ben leaked more pre, which Rook continued to lap up. He was so lost in this he failed to notice his own arousal. The brunette reached down and began to pet him, he found a nice spot behind Rook’s ear that made him purr more.

He felt the human’s cock twitch. “Rook here it comes!” his release washed over him, and his seed flooded the furry male’s mouth. His thick batter came out in spurts and as much as Rook wanted to savor it, there was so much!

Rook swallowed it and more was to come. He continued to nurse from Ben’s cock, his essence was truly delicious and tasted better than amber ogia. The boy’s man milk kept coming and he happily drank his fill. It tasted so good he to found his climax, soaking his underwear.

Finally his release subsided and Rook cleaned his penis, a big smile on his face. “You taste so good.” He purred. “May we do this again?” he looked up hopefully.

“Sure buddy,”

“You are too kind!” he nuzzled the boy’s crotch. Ben was a boy of his word and every day Rook got to drink Ben’s special smoothie, he was often found naked playing with his cock as he sucked Ben’s. Kevin was right it was addicting not that anyone was complaining.

End

Secret Bonus

Rook had just finished his third helping of the day, cumming the same amount himself. He was currently nuzzling the boy’s pubes, “Ben how is your baby batter so sweet and delicious?”

“I thought it was the smoothies, but Kevin figured out since I change into different aliens so much my dna has been effected. My semen is an intergalactic treat.”

“I see,” he purred and nuzzled him some more. “Now it is my treat!”

“Until you get bored with me.” Rook blinked up at him in surprise. “It happens, eventually everyone gets bored, eating the same thing every day. Kevin did, he has visited in the past and we’ve hooked up again here and there but it never lasts.”

‘Ben I promise you, I will never get tired of you!”

Years into the future Ben 10,000 time line

Ben 10,000 was being serviced by an older and sexier Rook Blonko. He was bobbing his head over Ben’s massive prick. The older male came and flooded his lover’s mouth, he drank him down like a pro knowing just how to savor it. “Tired of me yet?”

Rook chuckled. “Of course not, I love you Ben, that will never change.” The two kiss, and Ben stroked him to completion.

End 

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost


End file.
